


Eat What You Love

by azuredistortion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cannibalism, Emetophilia, M/M, unfinished and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredistortion/pseuds/azuredistortion
Kudos: 6





	Eat What You Love

Vanitas’ lips left Ventus’ and trailed to the side, pressing kisses up his jawline, down onto his neck. Ventus craned his neck to the side, exposing it. Making it easy for Vanitas. 

He gave Ventus’ neck one last kiss, then bit down.

“VA-!” Ventus’s outcry was cut short as Vanitas bit down harder. Tearing, ripping, shredding. Ventus gave a shuddering gasp, struggled. Writhed underneath Vanitas. He tried to push Vanitas off, but he wouldn’t let go. His jaws locked, clamped shut.

Vanitas shifted lower, pinned Ventus under his weight and held his arms down. His mouth pulled back in different directions, until the flesh tore through. 

Vanitas quickly leaned in and muffled Ventus’ scream with his lips. He tenderly kissed all around, leaving smears and trails of Ventus’ own blood on his face. He chewed, swallowed, sighed.

Ventus’ shock subsided. Panic gripped him again, and he tried again to get away. He freed his right arm from Vanitas’ hold, but it was grabbed again easily.

Vanitas’ eyes darted across Ventus’ arm. Upper? Lower? 

Upper.

Vanitas bit down. His jaws snapped closed like a vice, rending flesh from flesh instantly. He let Ventus scream this time. 

“What are..?” Ventus’ voice shook. “Why..?”

“I need you back, Ventus,” Vanitas murmured, “You wouldn’t rejoin with me. This is the only way.”

“No you don’t!” Ventus protested. “You don’t, please don’t-” He interrupted himself with a pained hiss as Vanitas ripped into his arm again.

“Ventus...I’m so empty…” Vanitas moaned. He leaned down closer and rested his forehead against Ventus’s. “Fill me.”

“Vanitas - I - nggh!” Ventus’ face flushed as Vanitas grinded his hips against Ventus’s. “What the fuck?!”

“Perfect,” Vanitas murmured. He moved back towards Ventus’ neck and lapped at the still-flowing blood that seeped into the bedsheets; relaxed his body a bit.

Ventus saw his chance.

His leg shot up as quickly as he could get it to, and kicked Vanitas in the stomach. He leapt off the bed and hurried to the door, ignoring the spots in his vision.

Vanitas pounced and tackled him to the floor. They landed with a solid thud, and Ventus saw stars. 

“Don’t, please, perfect,” Vanitas babbled as he situated himself on top of Ventus. “Stay, perfect, stay.” He held Ventus’ head down with one hand, a nearly skull-crushing amount of force.

“Stay, stay,” Vanitas continued on, and adjusted his position; straddling Ventus’s thighs. He bit down into Ventus’ back muscles and tore.

Ventus’ scream strangled itself in his throat as Vanitas shredded his back apart. Frenzied biting and ripping and tearing and groaning.

“Ventus, Ventus, Ventus,” Vanitas chanted his name like a prayer. “Mine. Me.”

“Vani...tas…” Ventus finally managed to weakly speak between labored breaths. “Please…”

Ventus’ eyes closed. He was still breathing.

Vanitas realized he was running out of time.

He hurried, ripping flesh from flesh; flesh from bone. He felt sick, so sick. He’d never eaten this much in his life - let alone at once. Still, he forced Ventus down. 

[????????]

Roxas slowly entered Vanitas. He bit down hard on his lower lip, silencing himself so he could hear Vanitas’ low moan. He moved slowly, gently, so Vanitas would be eased into it.

Vanitas was opened up enough, Roxas slid in fully, burying his dick in Vanitas’ ass. He groaned, unable to hold the sound back. 

“ _ Ventus _ ,” Vanitas loudly moaned. 

Roxas froze, while inside a fire lit and raged.

“I’m not Ventus.”

Vanitas didn’t reply.

“I’m. Not.  _ Ventus _ .” Roxas growled. He dug his fingernails into Vanitas’ hips and thrust roughly.

Vanitas jolted, spine straightened out. “V-”

Roxas didn’t let him finish, ramming his cock inside. Vanitas choked out a moan.

“Don’t…” Vanitas panted. 

“Don’t call me Ventus,” Roxas snapped. He went faster, violently fucking deep into Vanitas.

“No…” Vanitas choked and gagged, and tears welled in his eyes. He was barely able to prop himself up with his forearms. “St - Stop…!”

Vanitas gagged. He threw up red. Deep, vibrant red. Sticky, red blood. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“No, no..!” 

Roxas ignored his cries. He thrust harder, and Vanitas nearly screamed. Roxas moaned in reply.

Vanitas heaved, his whole body tensing with the action. He puked. More red.

“Wasteful,” Roxas growled. “Disgusting.” He wrapped one arm around Vanitas’ waist and let go with the other. He grabbed Vanitas’ hair at the scalp and yanked his head back.

Vanitas cried out in pain as he came.

“Wow, you really  _ are _ disgusting.” Roxas shoved Vanitas’ head onto the floor, into the mess of stomach acid and blood and cum. He was close, the heavy heat coiled in him almost too much.

He slid out at the last second and came on Vanitas’ back. At the same time, he let go of Vanitas’ waist, and Vanitas collapsed limply on the floor. 


End file.
